Falling in the footsteps
by BurningFlame0116
Summary: Daughter of the "used to be" Fullmetal Alchemist, also the daughter of the #1 Automailist in the world, Wendy is sick of being known as the "Daughter of the Fullmetal Alchemist". Wendy wants to stop this whole commotion about what people base her on by her parents- and wants to find her own way in this world. But how will she do it? Full summary in the story. Just saying! :)


Hi** guys! First Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic! ( FMA) So hope you like it!**

Summary: Daughter of the "used to be" Fullmetal Alchemist, also the daughter of the #1 Automailist in the world, Wendy is sick of being known as the "Daughter of the Fullmetal Alchemist", or " Daughter of the #1 Automailist." Wendy wants to stop this whole commotion about what people base her on by her parents- and wants to find her own way in this world. Wants to find a way so people would actually understand that she doesn't have those talents. But when there is a war brewing in- and Wendy takes things in her own hands. Will she be granted her wish? If so, will there be an exchange for the hardcore truth she will see?

Chapter 1:

Wendy P.O.V.

* * *

I was on the porch...what a nice day. i looked at the sky with a gentle smile and sipped some of my I was finished, I put it on the patio.

" You hear about the Fullmetal's kid? Damn! I bet she will be just like him!" bellowed the neighbor next door to us. I stiffened as I heard this. Yet, I wasn't at the peak of my rage, so I took a deep breath, ana tried to walk past the conversation. _DonotinteruptorIwilldiedonotinteruptorIwilldieDono tsayIamfullmetalskid. Just walk past. If they see me...please God let this be the one day people don't think "you know what"! Please oh please! _I thought as i was passed the mustached man. Or my mustached neighbor who talked about the "fullmetal kid."

" Hi Janette! So, interested in Alchemy? Did that scrap of metal let you yet?" asked the mustache neighbor again. I did a fake smile, I was turning hot. In mathematical terms, Alchemy+me= BBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMM. I was literally boiling. I wanted to get away from this guy so frickin much!

" No...he doesn't want me too but I-" But I was cut off by the farmer across the neighbors house.

" That's Rockbell's kid? Wow! You are so much taller than your father when he was your age! He was a puny runt! " laughed Grandpa James weakly, making sure my father didn't go barging over to where he was. i stormed off, I didn't stomp off, but I gave a weak wave.

" Have to go! I need to pick some wrench for mom!' I hesitated. _Oh sit!- why diddn't I just say I needed to pick up something...DAMN IT!_

Grandpa James and the neighbor took a glance at each other and looked at me.

" It's not for automail is it." they asked intently. They said it in the same time. And kind of...harmonically.

I sighed with a pain in my stomach. My mother...was the most interesting woman/mom you could ask for.

" Sorry..it's for the sake' of my dad...my mom has...issues...you see."

He nodded and gave a smile as I waved back with a fake one. I was at my peak of rage, I almost felt like punching him in the face, or ripping of the guys mustache.

After I knew that I was out of sight, I started my tantrum.

" THOSE STUPID FUCKIN GUYS CALLED ME ROCKBELL AND FULLMETAL'S KID!" I screamed and hit the ground with my fists. After I stopped yelling, I looked at the sky to make it clear. I tried to calm down...I hated everyday now- but I just went with the flow of it. I didn't have anyone to talk to. My younger brother Xander is just a annoying brat. I was only 1 year apart from him. I'm 13, he's 12.

I wanted to tell someone how I felt. I wanted to tell someone the _truth._

But I finally made logic clear: I was Winry Rockbell's, and Edward Elric's daughter- I can't change that. But I hated everything _they_ said. What the Dog's of the military, and people of the society see me as. Now- it happens every single day. I hated even admitting it. I just wanted to be _me_ for once. They always compared me too _so_ different people. To tell you the truth- I can't do automail. I tried it once, I ended up making a wreck of the place, and had to survive the lecture my mom had to give me. But I didn't try alchemy. And I had one reason-

I didn't want to become like my dad.

My dad still worked for the military, he sends them reports on how the city is, and if he saw anything particular, but mostly his main job was working with Uncle Alphonse for the Mega Rocket Project ll.

Being like my dad mean't _me_ being **proud** that he was a dog of the military (still is in a sense), "use to be" state alchemist, and most importantly that_ I_ was proud of _him_ earning the title of being the Fullmetal Alchemist before I was born...I didn't want to be that.

I didn't want to be known as the " Fullmetal Girl", or " Rockbell's kid."

In reality: I loved my family, my dad, my mom, and my brother. But- why do I have to suffer the things they were happy with? Will I always be known in society this way?Why am I suffering this pain when my parents are happy with there gifts? why do people know me as something I am not? How can I change that?Somehow I hope I find my gift- And I hope I won't lose it.

Like my dad did.

Chapter 2:

Edward P.O.V.

* * *

I was scanning the paperwork. The smell of ink, and paper. I had smelled that since for a while now. No longer the stained blood, or the disgusting breath of the Hommunculi. I found my self off track and continued on with the military paperwork. As I took the red stamp that was the serpents cross, I stamped hard in the middle, and pushed it to the side. I grabbed the blueprints from the left drawer next to me and examined the Mega Rocket ll project.

" Needs a few changes here...probably we should try power it with Carbon, and lime. Since in Alchemy terms, water and lime will make a fine gas for a nice explosive start."

I smiled to myself as I wrote the note down and stapled it to the blueprint. Alchemy is still useful. I got up from my chair and opened my office door. I walked downstairs and saw Winry working on her "masterpiece" auto-mail, her eyes were fixed on to the chunk of metal. I t got a cup of coffee and sipped it giving a satisfied smile.

" Winry! Has Wendy-" I try to tell her, but i heard her grunt.

' NO!' I heard her yell under her breath. I frowned. So much for being in a good mood. I smiled when I saw Xander appear in front of me.

" Dad...can you please forgive me when I tell you this?" he asked. He had the same eyes as mine. They were golden, and he had the same high spirit like I did.. But I couldn't say no. Before I could say yes, i saw a book in his hands. I looked familiar- brown and black border line, gold binding,

" I...I was desperate of what a state alchemist was so...I started rummaging through your stuff and found this!"

He handed me the book, I finally understaood what it was. It was the very first Alchemy book me and Alphonse read. So many memories. I looked at the book, then back to my squirt.

" You ant to learn it...don't you." I admitted. I hated admitting things- especially since I can't teach him.

" Why? You can't?" he asked with a confused look. He frowned.

" Please?" he pleaded. I shook my head. " I can't, Xander. This is beyond what I can do."

He frowned and looked over to Winry.

" Mom...why can't Daddy teach me?"

She was so into the automail she couldn't here what Xander had to say. I patted him on the head. " It's okay...How about we make a rocket instead?'

He smiled wide, and grinned. " Sure! Okay Daddy let's go!" I smiled as I grabbed my stuff as we headed outside. It's been a long time since I had fun. Before I even turned the door knobe Ivory came in.

" Where were you?'I asked.

She just gave me that Yadayada wave, not listening to me, her hair went side to she went to her room.

"No where."

I frowned. She never told me anything these days.

She had those Amber eyes- like her mom. But she had that lay-back attitude. And she is stubborn...I wonder where she got that from. I found Xander tugging on my sleeve, waiting for me to come with him. I smiled. I could never be any happier. Now when I look under this sky, I smile everyday thinking about the great things i have...even though...this isn't a perfect world...

* * *

ME: Alright...there goes Chapter 11!

WENDY: Why did you stop it there? CONTINUE!

ED:I get it...she wants more people to see it...and people to comment before she posts the rest...how clever...

XANDER: So...she's leaving with a cliffhanger? That was short...BBBOOOOOOOOO!

WINRY: ED GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!

ED: Oh shit! (shivers in terror)

XANDER: Dad...mom is calling you.

ED:  ...

XANDER: is he going to be okay?

WENDY: yup...He'll be fine...well...thank you readers for reading!

ED and WINRY:  ...

XANDER: I think Dad is going to die by mom's wrath.

ME: Probably.

WENDY: Anyways...thank you readers! Please comment!


End file.
